The invention relates to a chip-removing tool.
Chip-removing tools of the type referred to here are known. They have a basic body with at least one cutting body which is fastened thereto and which comprises at least one geometrically defined cutting edge. An adjusting device makes it possible to set the exact position of the cutting edge. It became apparent that known adjusting devices require a relatively large construction space which weakens the basic body of the tool.